Take To The Sky
by The-Kat-Cave
Summary: Kat just wanted a simple trip back to Neverland to see Peter and everyone. Then she dragged a friend along. A friend that fell for his brother Piper. Then with one adventure after another things got tangled and she wandered will things ever be the same?


**~Kat's Point Of View~**

There was a banging at the door.  
_No, not again.  
_It was Mom's boyfriend, "Aye, you Brit-ish twit. Getcha' self out here, ya'? You got a friend at the door!"  
A friend? Pausing from packing my bag, I rushed downstairs.  
"Kat!" She leapt forward, tackling me in a hug.  
"Jes," I smiled, accepting her greeting.  
My Mother groaned, turning up the T.V, "Take that love fest to your room would you two?"  
I rolled my eyes, leading her up to my bedroom.  
"Where are you going?" Jes questioned, spotting the suitcase.  
"Jesica, have a seat." I mumbled, chewing my bottom lip as I locked the door.  
She paused cautiously, before taking a seat on my bed.  
"Do you remember the stories you were told when you were younger? About the boy in green tights and his herd of lost boys?"  
"Peter Pan?"  
"Precisely. I'm going to Neverland."  
She laughed, leaning back on the bed, "Good one, where are you really going?"  
"I already told you."  
"Right, then take me with you, I want to see Tinker bell, and mermaids." She joked, dancing around the room like an idiot.  
I retrieved my Peter Pouch, sprinkling some dust on her and I as we began to float. She covered her mouth as I opened the window, "Then come with me." I smiled.  
"This has to be a dream." She laughed, flying around the room.  
"If you say so," I chuckled, holding out my free hand, "Come on."  
She looked at me scared, as she gripped tight to my palm and we sped off for Neverland..

When we arrived at last I immediately descended to the tree where Peter and the others live.  
"Hopefully they still live here," I sighed, stopping just before the masked entrance.  
"This is impossible, legend tells Peter only brought one girl to Neverland, Wendy."  
"As far as you know." I laughed with a wink, beginning to peel back the bush by the entrance.  
She sighed, running a hand through her hair, "Whats next? Siblings?"  
"Yeah actually, a brother named Piper." I chuckled at her bewildered face.  
"Come on," I gestured to the open hatch, sliding down the tube that lead to the main room of the tree.  
Tumbling to the bottom, I landed between two fighting boys, as Jes followed, rolling into the corner.  
Peter jumped in alarm, "Who goes there?" He questioned, poising to kill. Piper was right along side of him.  
"Peter, its me! Kat. And my friend Jesica." I quickly spat out, shielding myself.  
"Kat, that you?" Piper cocked and eyebrow as I nodded with a smile.  
Peters eyes widened as a grin spread across his face, "Kat! Where have you been?"  
"Was I supposed to rush back to this dump?" I joked as Piper helped Jes to her feet.  
"Here, let me help you." He offered a hand as she accepted it with a blush.  
"So you're Kat's friend?" Peter asked, circling around her.  
She nodded in response as he landed in front of me, "You told me you loved it here, that you never wanted to leave."  
I laughed, playfully shoving him, "I was only joking. I had to go back and help protect my siblings." He frowned and my heart sank, "I've missed you Peter."  
"I've missed you to," He hugged me tightly, whispering in my ear, "You should have visited more often."  
"I was waiting for your visit." I mumbled, embarrassed.  
"Oh," He blushed, "At least you're here now."  
I smiled, "I guess so. I found my pouch of dust and thought I'd drop in and see if you had fallen off the face of the planet."  
"No, I was always here. I was afraid if I left, you'd come and I'd miss you arrival." He kicked the ground as if feeling stupid.  
We laughed at Jesica and Piper who were having a staring contest. Piper clapped his hands and Jesica accused him as a cheater as he simply winked at her and flew to his room.  
"I see Piper hasn't changed." I chuckled.  
He nodded before placing his hand on his chin.  
I stuck a pensive pose, "What are we thinking about?"  
He grinned, "Things, Pirates, Adventures! Places! Hook!"  
I laughed, "I miss our adventures Peter," Just then something rustled around the tree, "Hooks still around. I'm going to go change."  
He smiled when I pulled out my old trunk, "I forgot we had that thing!"  
After her left to go tell Jes and Piper we were heading out I slipped into a skin tight suit similar to Peter's.  
I walked over to Peter and Piper and Jes went to grab something to wear from my trunk, "How do I look?"  
"Just like Peter. No coincidence there." Piper smiled.  
"We look pretty good." Peter grinned as Jes walked back in.  
She worse converse and black laced tights with a black skirt and tank top to match.  
Piper gave her a flirtatious whistle as she slapped him on the arm.  
"Where do you want to go, Peter?"  
He shrugged as decisive as always.  
"Jesica," I asked, interrupting her and Piper's flirting, "Where do you want to go?"  
"To see the mermaids." She smiled, her eyes glazing over as if she were already picturing them.  
Piper grimaced as he began to explain how the mermaids didn't like human girls, but Jes shook her head defiantly as one of the lost boys in a fox suit tugged on my Peter like shirt.  
"Mother, are you going to bring us on the trip?"  
I smiled as my heart melted at the sight of the adorable little lost boy, "As long as you all behave." I chuckled as he thanked me and ran to tell the others about the happy news, I turned to Peter and cocked an eyebrow, "They still think I'm their mother?"  
"Of course," He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck, "I don't think they could live without a mother as splendid as you."  
I blushed as Piper coralled the lost boys together, "Alright boys," He smiled, handing them their weapons, "We're off to see the mermaids!"  
They let out a celebratory cheer, taking off for the exit as Piper and Jes followed behind.  
"Come on, Kat." Peter smiled, taking my hand in his. His hand was warm and perfect, it heated my insides and made my interior melt. My heart sparked as butterflies fluttered around my stomach. I hadn't acted like this last time I was here, but now seeing him again at last, it just seems right.  
"Okay." I smiled, trying to hide my blush.

When we reached Mermaid Lagoon, I could already spot them swimming throughout the water, their scales shimmered in the sun as they collected sea shells and decorated their hair with starfish and nearby flowers.  
As we descended the lost boys took off into the forest to play while we visited, Peter didn't like having them around the mermaids.  
"Peter! Piper!" They declared, swimming over to Maroon Rock where we rested.  
"Hi girls," Piper greeted as Peter waved.  
A beautiful blond mermaid with lavender shells and starfish pulling back her hair touched Peter's knee, "Peter, what are these girls doing here?"  
"Yeah," They brunette joined in, "Why don't you come swim with us? Who needs them?"  
Lost in a trance, Jes marveled at them while I cringed. I never like the mermaids, in my eyes they were fish like sirens, luring guys in and drowning them, or keeping them alive, if they like them.  
I saw Peter wince, "Sorry, we're not here to swim today girls. We just dropped in to say Hi."  
The red head frowned and pulled Peter in with a smile, the brunette followed in suit as she snatched Piper. Both boys screamed as they splashed help-lessley in the water while the mermaids giggled and nearly choked them to death.  
"Peter! Piper!" I shouted, leaping into the cold water. I didn't know how to swim but I did know that I needed to at least try to get them away from the mermaids. Splashing frantically around in the piercing water, I tried to get to the boys but water started to fill my lungs and the mermaids had devious grins on their faces as they splashed me.  
"Kat!" Jesica was screaming from the rock, acting quickly she flew above the surf and pulled me onto the rock before retrieving Piper and Peter from the mermaids as well.  
We all spent a while, coughing up the water in our lungs and breathing heavily before Peter turned to me, concern circling his eyes, "Kat, promise me you'll never do that again."  
"But I was only trying to sa-"  
"You could have died." His face was stern now, "Promise me."  
"I promise, Peter."  
Looking over to Jes, I saw her clutching her ankle. A thick line of crimson swirled down the jagged rock and into the surf.  
"Jes," Piper crawled over to her, laying his hand on top of hers where she clutched at the source of the wound.  
"One of the mermaids got me while I was saving you guys. Its pretty deep." She gritted her teeth as the line continued to flow.  
"Can you stand or fly?" I asked, but as she tried she fell again and shook her head.  
"I'll carry you back to the tree, we have to treat that wound as soon as possible. Peter, Kat, you guys go enjoy yourselves and we'll catch up with you later."  
Peter and I nodded in response as we watched Piper float off with Jes bridal style in his arms.  
"So where do you want to go now?" I asked, my eyes still locked on the crimson that was on the rock.  
He scratched his head, ignoring the angry wails of the mermaids, "How about we visit Tiger Lilly?"  
Nodding enthusiastically, I thought of the last time I was here and how Tiger Lilly took me on hunts with her and Peter.  
He smiled, taking my hand and we flew off for the Indians Camp. On the way I kept my eyes on the sea and thought about how I almost died trying to save Piper and Peter. But it was well worth it. If it had been me and the boys didn't know how to swim, I'm sure they would have done the same.  
"Here we are," He smiled, lowering to the ground.  
"Look, there's Tiger Lilly." I smiled, spotting this young girl bounding over to greet us with feather head dresses.  
"Kat! Peter!" She exclaimed, giving us quick hugs as she handed us our headdresses, "So glad you could come join us!"  
Peter nodded, putting his on and began to dance wildly with Tiger Lilly as I took pictures. Peter struck manly poses causing Lilly and I to laugh.  
"You're quite the male model." I joked, snapping some more pictures as Tiger Lilly put some face paint on for him and I.  
He jumped over, pulling me by him and Tiger Lilly, "Come on, dance with us!"  
I blushed, putting my camera away, "I don't know how to dance I'm afraid."  
"Its easy," He started doing a simple dance but when I tried to follow in step I face planted in the dirt.  
"See," I sighed brushing the dirt off, "I can't dance."  
A charming grin edged its way across his face as he helped me up, "Come on, you just have to try." He placed his hands on my hips with a wink and swayed me back and forth as the blood rushed to my face, "Nervous?' He chuckled, giving me a kiss on the cheek.  
"Of course not," I smiled, laying a soft kiss on his cheek in return.  
He grinned, pulling me closer so we were torso to torso, nose to nose, "Are you sure?" He challenged as I stared deep into his twinkling brown eyes.  
"Posi-" But he cut me off with a soft kiss. I accepted, leaning into it. It was perfect and warm and I never wanted to leave. I wanted to stay safely in his arms forever.  
He pulled away with a smirk, we were both blushing like Indians.  
"You're blushing." He teased, chuckling slightly.  
"You are to," I laughed, hiding behind my hair. I thought about Piper and Jesica, alone at the tree right now. Piper was most likely hitting on her and I wandered if she'd go along with it, or if she'd never speak to him again. For all I know they could be watching a movie snuggled up together, or holding knives at each others throats.  
"You're beautiful." Peters sweet voice broke me from my thoughts as he moves the hair out of my face.  
My blush darkened as I smiled, "And you're handsome."  
He chuckled, wrapping his arms around me in a hug, "Oh Kat, I've missed you."  
"And I've missed you," I accepted the hug, "More than you'd ever know.  
"Don't leave," He whispered in my ear, "Not again."  
"But my siblings, Peter."  
"They'll love it here. Bring them over and have them live with us!" He gestured to the terrain that surrounded us.  
I laughed, "Last time I brought them here they got kidnapped by hook, its safer in England."  
He drooped a little, "What about your Mum, can't she handle them?"  
"I suppose, yes, I guess that would work. I guess I'll stay."  
He cheered loudly, like an Indian as I laughed and tried to calm him down.  
"What will the lost boys think of it?"  
"Oh they'll love their mother returning!" He grinned, "And your siblings can visit whenever they like."  
I nodded enthusiastically, "By the way, where will my living spot be?"  
His face brightened as he winked obnoxiously, "Right next to mine."  
I blushed deeply, a smile spread across my face, "Can't wait."  
He chuckled, looking off in the distance momentarily, "Hey, lets go tell Jesica and Piper the great news!"  
I nodded and he held my hand as we took off for home. Our home.

When we got there Piper was running around frantically, screaming her name.  
"Jesica!"  
His face was red, and beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, "Jesica! Where are you?"  
We rushed over and Peter grabbed him by the shoulders, "Piper, what happened?"  
He sounded out of breath and worried to tears as he choked out, "Dark..Jes disappeared..I suspect..Hook."  
My eyes widened, Hook probably wouldn't kill her but she could get seriously injured if she didn't cooperate to Hooks liking, "How'd it happen Piper?" I tried to steady the wavering of my voice but I couldn't. I couldn't handle the image of my best friend being tortured by Hook.  
"We were...talking. She heard something in the woods and went to check it out, I turned my shoulder one second and she was gone. I feel so awful, this is all my fault."  
Peter put a hand on his shoulder, "Its not your fault. We're going to get her back. Kat, will you come with us?"  
I laughed, "You're crazy if you think I'm not coming with."  
We exchanged smiles before taking off to Cannibal Cove where his ship sat on the water like a sitting duck.  
"There it is," Peter whispered.  
No one was on deck or around it seemed as we landed on board and went straight to the heart of the ship. The captains headquarters. We stopped just outside the door and took turns peaking through the key hole. What I saw inside made my insides boil.  
Jes was sitting upright in a chair as Hook lured around her, circling her with angered footsteps.  
"Why hello there," Hook greeted, "Whats your name?"  
She sneered at him, "Why should I tell you?"  
He acted hurt, putting his hook to his heart, "Why not? We're not going to hurt you."  
"Like I believe you." She spat on his foot and I could see the hidden anger start to get to him.  
"You should," He gritted his teeth, swallowing his temper to the best of hi ability, "If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it by now. I didn't even tie you up."  
She looked down at herself, "Jesica." She murmured.  
"Jesica," He tried the sound out on his tongue, "Do you know why I brought you here, Jesica?"  
"No." I saw her glance around the room, probably looking for escape routes, but the only one was the door.  
"You are close to something I need. The boy." He paced over, retrieving a small box.  
"Which one?" She questioned, flinching as he lit a large cigar and puffed a large cloud of smoke into her eyes.  
"Piper, Popper, whatever. If I get him, I get Peter Pan. That little brat would do anything for his brother."  
She chuckled darkly, staring at the floor, "What are you, a pedophile?"  
He froze, his shoulders tensing as he tried to remain calm, "Don't make me make Smee hurt you, girl. I want Peter Pan so I can slowly slice off his hand and throw it to the crocodile."  
She stood, a defiant look in her eyes, "I'm not afraid of you. Your little sidekick won't hurt me. And you'll never get Peter."  
He was boiling now, holding back all urge to rip her throat off. I could see it in his eyes, "Despite the name of this godforsaken place, I am Captain Hook. And I always get what I want."  
But the stubborn gaze in her eyes didn't budge, "Nope. Never. Now please move so I can leave."  
Hook didn't break eye contact as he spoke to a few other pirates in the room through gritted teeth, "Men, tie her up."  
The pirates circled her as her voice wavered, "Touch me and die." I could see the worry in her eyes as they only laughed at her.  
I grabbed at Peters arm and whispered in his ear, "We have to do something."  
Acting in self defense, she knocked two of the pirates heads together and knocked them out as she kicked the third one between the legs. He let out a pained howl as he fell to the ground which frightened Smee and made him drop his booze. The brown bottle twirled to the ground and shattered into a million pieces, spilling liquid all throughout the room. Hook smiled, dropping his cigar purposefully as the room fire started to circle the room.  
She screamed in terror, frantically trying to dodge the flames, "What are you doing? Now the whole ship will burn down!"  
I clutched Peters arm again but he only responded with a hushed, "Let me think,"  
Hook smiled deviously, "All part of the plan my dear. Call for help, now they'll surely come."  
"Never!" She shouted, hopping up on the chair, "I won't let them die for me."  
Peter lifted his head in alarm, "I smell..smoke."  
"Hook you bastard!" She grimaced, watching the flames dance around her feet.  
"Do it." Hook responded, acting as if the flames weren't even there.  
One of the pirates awoke then, screaming in terror as he ran over and ripped a section of planks from the wall to gasp for air out of a window.  
"The rooms on fire!" Peter shouted, bursting through the door.  
Hook merely grinned, "I knew it would work."  
"Don't!" Jesica warned, "They're going to take Peter! Run."  
But no one listened. Peter started battling off the pirates as I decked Hook to the ground and hit his jaw multiple times, causing it to create snaps and cracks as he screamed for help, "I've wanted to do this for a long time, old friend." I laughed as he blindly tried to push me off of him.  
Out of my peripheral vision I saw Piper go and pull Jes from the room as he called to Peter and I over his shoulder, "Come on! We have to go!"  
Peter pulled me off of Hook and carried me into the forest as we made cover so they wouldn't follow us.  
We flew quickly through the woods towards the tree house, "I don't think we're being followed." I sighed, now following along side of Peter as I listened for foot falls behind us.  
At last the sight of the tree was off in the distance, Piper and Jes quickly darted inside as Peter followed but just as I was about to join them two strong hands grabbed my waist as I was yanked back into the shadow of the woods. A salty, sweaty hand covering my mouth. I tried to call out, but it was no use. I could still hear them, calmly talking as I was slowly dragged away.  
Pipers laughing voice chuckled at Jes, "That was close, promise to never let that happen again."  
She promised and I heard Peter push the secret hatch open again, "Kat?"  
I wanted to call out to him. For him to come soaring over and get me out of the tight grip of this thug and carry me safely back to the tree where we would laugh and swear to never do this again as we happily ate ram-en, but that wasn't going to happen.  
I could hear Jes sobbing to Piper about how scared she was as Piper called for me again, "Kat?"  
I could hear Hook cackle from somewhere in front of the thug as we made our way through the woods.  
"HOOK?" Peter called, "No, no, no. I'M COMING FOR YOU HOOK." He called swiftly soaring through the trees.  
Soon we entered the ship again and I felt a blindfold being knotted around my eyes and mouth as ropes were securing me to a chair. I could still hear everything that was going on on the deck above me where Hook was.  
"Where is she Hook?" I heard Peter demand, I heard Smee chuckle.  
Hook laughed at him, "Well if it isn't Peter Pan."  
I shook my head back and forth until the bandanna fell from my head and I could see again.  
No one was in the room with me, luckily. I slipped my knife from my back pocket and freed myself from the ropes and removed the other bandanna.  
"I said where is she." Peters tone was dark now, he formed his sentence in a statement instead of a question as I heard Hooks footsteps circle him.  
"Oh I don't know." He smiled, "That could span from being held captive on board, to being locked up at the bottom of the ocean. Or maybe, she isn't here. Maybe, she doesn't like you."  
I snuck up the staircase to the cellar like door and pushed it open silently, watching the conversation from the safety of the shadows.  
His eyes widened as he flew over to Hook, "She does like me. She told me."  
"People lie, Pan." Hook sighed, "Maybe she went to grow old, to grow up, without you."  
He dropped a little, a frown plastered on his face, "She wouldn't lie. S..she just wouldn't."  
Hooks smile grew, "Are you sure Peter? Or maybe this is all a dream, in real life, when you wake, the girl could be back in England. A little boy runs into her room, a cute little chap with flippy brown hair and chocolate eyes. He reaches out to a middle aged woman. What did he call her? Mommy?"  
"No!" Peter shouted, "She won't!"  
Hook just continues, enjoying Peter's pained expression, "A man enters, he sweeps her up into a hug. Th little boy cheers again. Daddy? He calls out to him. The woman embraces him, forgetting all about the time when she hung out with the boy in green in a land of make-believe. She doesn't even remember his name."  
"No!" He shouts again, "I'll call out to her! I'll make her remember."  
"Oh no, whats this?" He puts his hands to his cheeks sarcastically, "The window is locked tight, the glass is thick. I'm afraid you are muffled through blind eyes."  
"Wendy! No, I'll break through!" But after the words spilled from his mouth he paused, realizing what he just said.  
I sat in the dark, tears welling in my eyes, Wendy, so he was still in love with her. I'm just a replacement. Something to take his mind off of it.  
Hook paused, "Wendy?"  
Peters eyes widened, realizing what he just said.  
A manipulative gleam took his eyes, "That girl, is not Wendy. You..are only with her because she reminds you of Wendy, aren't you? Oh this is rich. Have you told her?"  
He began to freak out, "No! She is nothing like Wendy!"  
"Really? You're still thinking about her. AND relating her to that girl.. she must be like Wendy. Every time you see her, you see Wendy don't you?" He took slow strides around Peter, grinning maliciously.  
"No!" He dropped a little more towards the ground, "I see Kat. Wendy is my past. Kat is my future!"  
"But Wendy still haunts your memories," He protested, "You still think of her even while you have this 'Kat'."  
"She's special." He whispered, more to himself than Hook.  
Hook lit another cigar, puffing it in Peters face, "Whatever you say. Sure, but I don't think so. I think Kat's just another girl, trying to fill Wendy's shoes and your expectations. Someone to please you while you mourn over Wendy's absence."  
Peter stuttered as my eyes widened at the conversation, "N..no shes not! She could never be Wendy!"  
"But you wish she was!" He shot back.  
He lowered closer to the ground whispering now, "No.."  
Hook smiled, he knew he was winning, "Admit it! If Wendy came back right now like last time you saw her, Kat would be merely a burden on your shoulders, a spec of dust in the wind.."  
"No," Tears threatened his eyes, "I mean.."  
"Yes, you would." He put his hand to his ear, "I can hear her now. Peter, come join me and the lost boys for a picnic..forget about this one called Kat, you don't care for her."  
"W..Wendy?" I watched him look around for her as a tear trickled down my cheek. He paused, shaking himself from the thought, "I don't want Wendy! I want Kat."  
Hook laughed, "You actually looked for her. You don't want Kat, I knew it." He pulled a satchel out and sprinkled golden pixie dust into the wind as it formed into a replica of Wendy.  
I gasped from the shadows as it called his name, "Peter,"  
Peters yes widened as he went to reach out for her, "Wendy? Is that really you?" He pulled away at the last second though, "You left me."  
The Wendy apparition frowned, "I had to Peter it was the only way."  
Hook smiled deviously behind her but I didn't care. Why should I? He doesn't care for me.  
"No," His face grew stern, "You left. But Kat was here, always here."  
Her frown deepened, "I had to, my father was gravely ill Peter, you have to understand..I wanted to be with you, forever. You don't want Kat. You want me, right?" She reached out for him with a slight smile.  
Peter reached out to her and smiled weakly, "Wendy,"  
I felt my heart sink in my chest.  
She smiled back at him, "Come back to me, in England. I miss you, Peter."  
"England, with you." His voice sounded accepting and happy and it made my insides perish, "What about Kat?"  
She sighed, "Forget about Kat, she'll be okay. Just push her to the back of your mind. She'll be fine.. Just come with me Peter."  
"I can't." His eyes dropped, "Shes special."  
She grabbed his hand, "More special than me, Peter?"  
His eyes dropped to the ground, "Yes, she is."  
"I thought you loved me, you wanted us to be together. Forever. That could still happen. You loved me." She was about to cry now and I could see Hook behind her grinning at the show like a idiot.  
"I did, then you left. You left me alone. I love Kat, not you." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than the Wendy apparition.  
"But Peter!" She was shouting now, trying her best to convince him, "I had to! I was going to return. Then my Father died, my Mother had a heart attack, I had to raise the boys. I was waiting for you to come get me. To come visit me like you told me in the past you would."  
His eyes fell to the ground, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. But, my heart still belongs to Kat."  
"She left. Gone, disappeared, she isn't even here. Come back to England with me Peter." She took a step towards him, golden dust flowing behind her.  
"She..left..me? No, she promised she'd stay." He frowned as Wendy smiled sweetly.  
"Everyone will be fine with out you. Kat left you. Prove you're sorry by coming back with me, to England." She draped her arms around his neck and he looked away.  
"I don't know.."  
"I'm done." I whispered, returning to the room I had originally been locked in. He said he liked me. I returned and he got me to care about him, to love him. But he never did. Its always been the first girl in Neverland thats truly had his heart, Wendy. She loved him, he did in return. I was just a sit in. A temporary being to try and fit into her shoes. The port hole was cracked open and I could hear voices, it sounded like Jesica and Piper talking in hushed voices.  
"Wendy? Whats she doing here?" Piper questioned.  
"Thats Wendy?" Jes replied, "Wow."  
I could hear Peter and Wendy's conversation continue on behind their muffled whispers, even if I didn't want to.  
"I said no, Wendy."  
"Peter, why don't you love me? Its Kat, isn't it? She lied. She left you Peter. Its time to let I? I would never lie to you."  
I could hear him, choking on his own tears now, "No, she won't!"  
Thunder sounded as the clouds outside turned dark and it started to drizzle but no one seemed to care.  
"Your brother," Jes said, "Is he..crying?"  
I could hear them climbing aboard, it sounded like Jesica tripped and twisted her ankle. She cried out in pain, Pipers soft voice tried to comfort her as Hook whipped around, "Piper Pan!"  
"Piper," Peter cheered, "Look its Wendy! She's back, she wants me to go with her."  
"She's not real, she's made of Pixie dust!" Piper called.  
I knew I should be up there, pounding Hooks face in and helping my friends, but right now I was so demolished inside I knew that if I stood I'd come crashing down.  
I could hear Piper lunge towards the fake Wendy, the soft explosion sound the dust made when it was separated and floated to the ground.  
I could hear the rain come pouring down, and Peter drop to his knees, "I can't believe it," He cried, banging his fist on the ground, "I was so stupid."  
To curious, I flew out of the port hole and peeked over the deck of the ship at where they all were. Hook took advantage and snatched Peter up by the scruff of his shirt and tied him up before throwing him on the ground next to Piper and Jes. With a malicious smile he cut a rope and dropped a cage on the three of them.  
"I'll be back in a minute, kiddies." He chuckled, squeezing the rain water from his mustache with a finger.  
They screamed at him, threatening him.  
Peter scooted to the edge of the cage, "Wheres Kat?"  
But Hook simply smiled before whipping open the cellar doors. Quickly, I flew back through the port hole and sat in the chair as he opened the door.  
I don't know what came over me, but I started crying again as I heard Peter call out my name.  
"What is the matter, Kat?" He pulled out a hankie from his pocket and offered it to me, I grasped it tightly in my hand.  
"Peter, wants Wendy." I choked out.  
"Well, I have good news." He said softly, trying to make eye contact, "I trapped him before he left with her. He was going to take Piper and Jesica with him but I caged them before they had the chance."  
"Just let them go," I shuddered with another sob, "I don't care."  
"Don't you want to see them first?" He rubbed my back, and after all these years, I thought he was an evil Eco-tistical bad guy, "They may try to lie to you, just to warn you, m' dear."  
I sighed, wiping my tears, "Sure, why not."  
Hook led me up to the main deck where they were caged, his hand on my back as I glared at the three of them, trying to hold back tears. I wouldn't let them see me cry.

**~Peter's Point Of View~**

I wriggled in my ropes, trying desperately to free myself then there she was. Layered in dirt, dried tears coating her face, she came up to the deck clutching a napkin in her hand, Hooks hand on her back comfortingly.  
We called out to her, begging her to get away from Hook and help us, but she looked at us with disgust and pity.  
"I came here to say goodbye,"  
My heart sank. So it was true. She was going to leave me. Forever, just like Wendy.  
"No!" Jesica cried out to her, "I need you!"  
I felt a tear roll down my cheek, I couldn't lose her again, "Kat you have to help us!"  
"I have to go somewhere, without you all." Her eyes were glossy with tears. Part of her identical suit that matched mine was torn and dried blood showed through, she was dirty, it looked like she had spent a few days with pigs in a ditch but to me, she looked as beautiful as ever.  
Piper cried out to her, pleaded for her to help, but she stood there, choking back tears.  
"You'll all be fine. Piper, you have Jesica. Peter you'll always have the lost boys and..Wendy." Her voice wavered on that last name. **Wendy**. What did she mean, Wendy?  
She snapped the weight that held the cage and it slowly began its ascent to release us as she tore off into the woods crying.  
I couldn't contain the anger in me anymore, it boiled up like a kettle and I had to release my steam, Hook. "This is your fault!" I scooted towards hook, still tied, "You, will pay!"  
"Can't accomplish much when you're tied, boy." Hook laughed, "Why don't you just go live with Wendy? Kat doesn't love you."  
"I'll kill you!" I paused, glancing over at Piper who was trying to calm a crying, hyperventilating Jesica, "I know you said something, Kat wouldn't act like this!"  
I could hear Jesica crying somewhere behind me, fighting with Piper, "No! My best friend, gone!"  
"I didn't say anything," Hook grinned, laying a hook on his heart, "But she could have possibly heard part of your conversation with Wendy, could that be an issue?"  
Piper quickly untied me and I leaped to my feet, "You got everything here? Jes and I are going to get Kat back."  
I nodded at him as they flew off before turning back to Hook. My boiling anger felt like a lion that was trying to claw out of my chest and onto Hooks face, "You bastard!" I lunged at him with all my power, screaming, my tears masked by the pouring rain as lightning flashed around us. Thunder rumbled the floorboards and Hook still managed to smirk as he pulled his sword.  
"I love Kat!" I screamed, feeling the hot tears stream down my cheeks, "I even told Wendy that!"  
He chuckled, his voice barely audible over the thunder and pouring rain, "Love is such a diversion Pan, maybe she didn't hear that part."  
"I love Kat! Wendy is nothing to me anymore."  
"But you were tempted by her."  
My heart stopped in my chest. I was, I was very tempted by her. But thats because I loved her, but I don't love her anymore.  
"I wander what part of that conversation Kat caught, don't you?" He cackled, imitating me in a high pitched voice, "Wendy, oh Wendy.."  
I couldn't take it anymore. He possibly destroyed all happiness in my life, took it away, right before my eyes. And I wouldn't stand for it. I leapt forward, slicing his arm open before slitting open his face. Thick crimson spilled everywhere as he cried out in pain.  
The wounds weren't enough to subdue him as he grabbed me by the collar, the thick red substance flowed from his wounds and onto me, his eyes bore into my eyes with such a dark look, a look I had never experienced before. Pure hatred.  
He growled as he plunged his sword deep in my stomach. He released my collar and I fell to the ground as he pulled out his impaled sword with a wicked smile. Colors spotted my eyes as I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling the warm thick liquid gush from my wound and into my hands. Blinking my eyes, my vision cleared just enough to see the red swirls get whisked swiftly away by the rain as another thunder rumbled through. My life flashed before my eyes, running from home when my parents discussed my manhood to be, Tink finding me and taking me to the island, growing up a little, meeting the lost boys, endless battles and adventures, Wendy, meeting Kat and falling for her, so many memories buzzed through my head all at once and it didn't help the urgent pounding of my head, or was that my heart? I couldn't tell. The world was spinning as the rain fell harder, cold against my skin and burned my wound that the blood still poured from. I could vaguely see chunks of flesh hang from Hooks bleeding face as he sneered down at me. I just wanted to be at the tree, Kat in my arms, Jes and Peter next to us as Kat told us about one of her millions of stories. We would all laugh and I would hug her tight, and never let her go.  
Hook hovered above me, sword readied to strike above his head, "I guess this is the last they'll ever hear of poor little pathetic Peter Pa-"  
But he was cut short as he fell silently to the ground, a shocked expression on his face as his body collided with the ground and he took his last breath, a silver sword buried in his back gleamed in the lightnings flashes.  
Kat appeared behind him, drenched with rain and blood her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying all day. Her clothes were more ripped than before and she looked like she was about to collapse any minute. She still looked gorgeous to me.  
"Last they'll ever hear of Hook is more like it." Her voice sounded hoarse and I just wanted to wrap her in a hug and apologize for everything.  
"Kat," I called out to her but she didn't even look at me, instead she just stared at Hooks lifeless body as I clutched my gushing stomach.  
"Forget it," She held up a hand to silence me, "I heard you and just didn't want him around anymore. I'll just be go-" She paused, scanning the crimson swirls that led to my stomach as her eyes grew wide, "What happened?" She swiftly leapt over Hooks corpse, at my side in an instant and even though everyone told me she didn't care, that she was going to leave me like a dead codfish, I could see the worry and sadness in her eyes.  
"He stabbed me Kat, he was going to kill me, I was never going to leave. I don't love her, I love you!" The words came tumbling out of my mouth so fast I didn't take the time to decipher what I said, I didn't have a chance to take them back. I told her I love her, and now she was probably going to laugh in my face and fly off. Forever.  
But my eyes widened as she tears streamed down her face and the rain started to lessen, "I was never going to leave, Peter." She dug her fingernails into her knees, causing a small trickle of blood to flow, "I love you Peter, I always have, I always will."  
"Kat," I smiled, brushing her cheek with my hand and cringed from the pain that shot through my body.  
"Peter!" Jesica and Piper landed on board and rushed over, "Peter we found Kat's hat and-" Piper paused as Jes gasped, their eyes swept over the blood drenched scene of Hooks corpse impaled in the back with a sword, Kat and I layered in crimson as I slowly died in her arms.  
She ignored their shocked faces as she rapidly retrieved a small thick glass bottle of blue syrup like liquid, "Drink this," She shoved the bottle at my lips and I swallowed it as it slowly slugged down my throat and made me shiver.  
"It tastes like medicine,"  
She nodded, "It will keep you alive until we can treat those wounds. Now just take deep breaths everything will be okay, I promise." I watched her clutch her fists tighter, tears threatened her eyes.  
Piper looked at me in disbelief and worry, "I thought you had everything under control."  
I smiled weakly, "I thought I did."  
Kat cradled my head, holding back tears, "Promise me you'll never do something like this again."  
"I promise." I smiled, kissing her softly. I didn't care that Jes and Piper were there, or that I was possibly dying, all that mattered is that I had her back, in my arms, and I never wanted to let go again.  
"Good," She smiled, hugging me softly, "I could not live, if you were not alive with me."  
I smiled at her, "But to die, would be an awfully big adventure? Wouldn't it?"  
She smiled and it felt like heaven when her laughter filled my ears, "Come on Peter," She chuckled, "Lets get you back to the tree and tend to that wound."

When we got back to the tree Kat asked me to remove my shirt while she retrieved what she needed, and the sight horrified me. Chunks of skin and huge mass' of dried blood were everywhere around the wound and it was sickening to look at.  
Kat returned, her arms full of Iodine, Hydrogen Peroxide, Neosporin, and Bandages.  
"Its not that bad," I smiled, hoping to get a laugh out of her.  
She smirked and rolled her eyes, "No, only a stab to the gut that almost killed you and looks dreadfully horrible."  
I could hear Jesica and Piper start conversation as I screamed out in pain when Kat began to clean my wound.  
"Jesica," Pipers eyes scanned the ceiling for courage as he looked at the ground, "Will you stay with me?"  
She froze, "What?"  
"Will you stay with me? Here, in Neverland? I don't want you to leave, I love you."  
She paused again and his shoulders slumped slightly, "Unless, you want to leave."  
"No, its not that," She sighed, "My Mother, she's dying. I have to go tend to her."  
"Oh," He drooped towards the ground and I could tell he desperately needed a hug, "Well, then take this." I watched him hand her a pouch of Pixie Dust and a necklace with a tooth on it.  
"Whats this?" She questioned, sliding the tooth around her neck.  
"Dust, so you can come back, and my favorite necklace, so you won't forget about me and everyone will know you're mine. I got it from Hooks favorite crock," He added with a wink and she smiled sadly.  
"I could never forget you, Piper."  
Kat soothed my wound with neosporin and wrapped my torso in ace bandages and we all stood around for a while choking back tears and saying our goodbyes before we watched Jesica ascent into the sky and take off through the clouds.  
Kat lent her head on my shoulder, "I'll miss her."  
"Me too," I sighed, watching Piper mope off to his room.  
She sighed, looking down at my bandaged torso, "You shouldn't have come, you could have gotten killed."  
"I wanted to, though." I smiled, lifting her chin up to look at me, "I also have something I want to ask you."  
"Whats that?" She smiled, her eyes watering as I got on one knee.  
"Kat," I swallowed my fear and asked the one question I wanted to ask her the first week we met, "Will you stay with me, until forever ends?" I pulled out a ring from my pocket and she squealed, pulling me into a kiss that I would never forget.  
"Of course," She grinned as I slid the ring onto her finger, "Its beautiful, Peter."  
I grinned, as we stood there, each of us drenched in blood, and dirt, our clothing tattered and ripped. We looked like survivors of War, but none of that mattered because we finally had what we wanted, each other. And nothing would ruin this moment.  
I grinned wider, pulling her into my embrace, "Just like you."


End file.
